


Hay Bed

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Short & Sweet, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: [...]"It's okay""Is it?""Of course" Bruce grinned "I mean, this can't be worse than Gotham's sewers"





	Hay Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: on a farm

_Hay Bed_

"This possibly can't be comfortable"

"Well, it's this or nothing: we're not having sex in my childhood bedroom"

Bruce rolled his eyes and let himself fall in the hay, a heavy sigh escaping his lungs when he felt the dried grass poke him through his thin cotton shirt; he'd had sex in weird and uncomfortable places - the alleyways and rooftops of Gotham weren't exactly comfortable or sanitary - but there was a perfectly serviceable, if a little small, bed in the vicinity and Bruce didn't see why they couldn't use it "This isn't some teenage fantasy of yours, is it?"

"N-no"

Bruce arched an eyebrow at the other's stammering.

"Fine" Clark crossed his arms over his chest when he felt heat rise to his cheeks and he didn't need a mirror to know that he was blushing "Maybe" he muttered without looking Bruce in the eyes "But I also don't want to have sex one door away from my Ma!"

"Come here, you dork" Bruce encouraged, patting on the hay and once Clark sprawled next to him, he turned on his side and looked down at the other, deep into those bright blue eyes that shimmered like stars without the glasses to screen them "It's okay"

"Is it?"

"Of course" Bruce grinned "I mean, this can't be worse than Gotham's sewers"

Clark wrinkled his nose "Ew, seriously Bruce?" He raised one hand and put it over the other's mouth "No, I don't want to know the sordid details" he wasn't upset: he knew that Bruce had had plenty of sexual partners before him, including some of his Rogues - which explained why he had had sex in the sewers, at least. Clark leaned up and kissed his lover, hand sliding down to caress Bruce's cheek and neck where it stopped to feel the soothing and steady beating of the other's heart in his veins - a song he listened to whenever he needed to calm down; whenever he needed to be tethered back to earth; whenever he needed to forget that the world wasn't all screams of people he couldn't possibly help.

Bruce parted slightly his lips, allowing Clark to deepen the kiss; it was slow and unhurried and everything Bruce needed it to be in the stifling heat of a Smallville summer night - so warm and dry, so different than Gotham's muggy weather. Bruce trailed his hand down Clark's bare chest, fingertips trailing along the divots of his muscles and playfully swirled them around his belly button, prompting out of Clark a chuckle that Bruce immediately kissed off of his lips: there was nothing else he wanted more than his lover's happiness.

He would live off of it, if he could.

Soak it up, let it make him a better man.

He pushed his hand under the elastic band of his lover's pyjamas pants, humming with satisfaction as his fingers closed around Clark's thick shaft, already half-hard for him.

Clark gasped and pushed his hips up, shivering at the feeling of Bruce's rough palm - calloused, skin hardened by a life of fighting "Come here" he murmured against his lover's lips, unwilling to part from them even for a second. He tugged Bruce on top of him, revelling in the weight of the other man on his chest; it was so familiar and reassuring, so arousing.

Bruce was strong, bulky and coiled tight.

"Ah.. wait"

Clark slid his lips along his jaw, tasting the faint saltiness of sweat clinging to his skin as he brought his hands to Bruce's arse and squeezed, hard enough that it would leave bruises but his partner didn't mind the marks - quite the contrary: he'd caught Bruce admiring in the mirror the bruises left by their lovemaking more than once, clearly satisfied.

Bruce threw his head back, panting at the rough touch, and he squeezed Clark's cock harder "Get my fucking pants off" he growled.

He needed more.

Clark bunched the fabric of Bruce's pyjamas in his hands and tugged it down, groaning when the other's hard cock hit his abs and left behind a sticky trail of precum "You're so wet" not enough, though: Clark grabbed Bruce's hand and unceremoniously spat in it before he spread the saliva with his tongue - lube would have been better but they hadn't exactly thought about bringing it with them and Clark wasn't flying back inside to get some, they could make do.

"Fuck"

"Yeah"

Bruce wrapped his hand around them both and moaned, spine trembling with need as they both started pushing in his loose fist; precum and saliva slicked the way, but still their foreskin caught and if sent delicious stabs of pain throughout his body "Y-yes" he cried out when one of Clark's hands dropped between them and tightened around his own, giving them both something tighter and warmer to fuck into; their hips smacked together brutally, cutting their panting breaths short and their moans got choked in their throats.

Rao, Clark was so desperate.

So close.

Bruce dropped his forehead on his lover's chest.

The pleasure was overwhelming.

So much more intense than Bruce had ever experienced with anyone of his past lovers - so much more intimate and tender.

Perfect. 


End file.
